


Searing is this beauty that sets my heart afire

by MidnightDancer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDancer/pseuds/MidnightDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mick, look at me." Ian swipes his thumbs softly over Mickey’s cheek, down to his chin, carressing him. "Mick, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searing is this beauty that sets my heart afire

**Author's Note:**

> So the story is that someone insulted Mickey's looks and Ian saw how insecure he was about it even though he was trying to hide it and so Ian tries to reassure Mickey at night in bed.

Ian grips Mickey’s face looking deep into his eyes. Mickey is squirming under him, averting his eyes, uncomfortable with the heavy weight of Ian’s stare.

"Mick, look at me." Ian swipes his thumbs softly over Mickey’s cheek, down to his chin, carressing him. "Mick, please."

And Mickey can’t resist, helpless to Ian’s soft, pleading voice. He steels himself and looks up into Ian’s eyes, shivering at the intensity in them.

"You are beautiful and you shouldn’t fucking doubt that. Ever." Ian sees the light blush creeping up on Mickey’s face, descending to his neck and collarbone but doesn’t stop talking. "You do have really nice legs, beautiful lush lips and your eyes, fuck. I fucking love everything about you and fucking no one is allowed to make you think or feel differently, okay?"

Mickey’s throat is dry and he can only nod.

"Good. Now let’s go the fuck to sleep. It’s been a long day."

With that Ian lays down beside Mickey, manhandling him so they’re pressed up against each other, Mickey’s back against Ian’s chest. Ian slips his hand down to Mickey’s stomach, feeling him breathe in and out. Mickey’s breath hitches then, still not really believing someone could touch him so gently. Ian’s warmth seeps into him, filling him up inside and he is finally content. Except. There’s this small niggling inside his head. He didn’t tell Ian how gorgeous he is, that his freckles are the spots of happiness in Mickey’s life. That his strong arms make him feel safe when he’s being held. That he feels like nothing can hurt him.

But he’s so tired and his eyes slip closed of their own accord. He’ll tell Ian tomorrow and every day after that. They have their whole lives ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> (I kind of suck at writing compliments idk. I'm sorry.)


End file.
